<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oye el Din Dun de mi Corazón by RedLlamas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643503">Oye el Din Dun de mi Corazón</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas'>RedLlamas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Music RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bebidas, Coming Out, Drinking, Español | Spanish, Kissing, M/M, Partying, Piano, besos, enfiestados, español paisa, fuck YES BABY, saliendo del closet, this is regional as hell so!!! fuck yeah!!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLlamas/pseuds/RedLlamas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maluma va a una fiesta donde no se puede acordar del anfitrión, pero está J Balvin, así que no se preocupa mucho.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>J Balvin/Maluma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oye el Din Dun de mi Corazón</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>título de <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBT2Va22fGQ">La Cumbia del Amor"</a> por Lisandro Meza<br/>gracias a Sammy aka <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/patito_kiss">patito_kiss</a> por el beta!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maluma está en la casa de alguien, pero no se recuerda de quién. Hay luces de discoteca en todas partes, iluminando los cuartos de rojo, morado, y verde, y cambiaban de tonos de vez en cuando. Había un DJ tocando afuera en la piscina, y había gente por </span>
  <em>
    <span>todas</span>
  </em>
  <span> partes, tantos que se sentía sofocado. Se dirigió a la cocina a ver si agarraba un trago de algo, y cuando llegó, se encontró con J Balvin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balvin le sonrió cuando lo vio, y lo invitó a acercarse, aplaudiendole la espalda cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Maluma! Parcero, ¿cómo andás, cómo estás, ho’me?” le pregunta, saludándolo de pico. Cuando aleja su cara, coge una botella de aguardiente y le sirve un trago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh ave María pues hombre, no me quejo,” Maluma le responde, sonriendo cuando Balvin lo vuelve a mirar. Las luces del comedor no llegan aquí totalmente, y le dan a Balvin un brillo de azul en el que Maluma se enfoca por unos segundos demasiados largos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y qué, ¿qué tal la fiesta? ¿Te gusta?” Balvin le pregunta, apoyándose contra la islita.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maluma mira hacia el comedor, y alza su copa a ella. “Esta de locos, man.” Lo mira de nuevo, y ve que también está mirando hacia las luces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Y tú, cómo estás?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balvin gira para verlo de nuevo. “Oh, lo más de bien. De hecho, estoy trabajando en una nueva canción.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿De veras?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balvin asiente, sonrisa grande en su cara. “¡Sipi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ve, y vas a hacerla sólo o quieres un acompañante?” Maluma pregunta, tomando un paso hacia él. Espera que su interés no sea tan obvio, pidiendo que las luces puedan esconder su rubor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balvin recoge sus hombros. “No se, no lo he pensado aún. Pueda que necesite uno, ¿conoces a alguno?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maluma muerde su labio, bregando a parar tan grande su sonrisa. “Pueda que conozca a alguien.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dos se ríen a eso, y cuando terminen, Balvin coge su brazo y empieza a jalarlo hacia el comedor, devolviendose para agarrar su propio trago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿A dónde me llevas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Confia en mi, primor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eso bastaba para Maluma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Balvin lo llevó hacia unos cuartos donde había gente desconocida y conocida. Toman sus tragos, se divierten, toman fotos, y Balvin continúa con el tour repentino de la casa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oye, ¿de quién es la casa?” Maluma le pregunta al subir las escaleras. Tienen forma de caracol, y le gustaba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Llegaste aquí con rasca preparada?” Balvin se burla, y Maluma le tira un golpe al hombro, haciéndolo reír. Llegan a una puerta cual Balvin abre, y adentro hay instrumentos de todos tipos. Balvin lo lleva al piano, y lo sienta al lado de él, y toma un momento antes de empezar a tocar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El cuarto se llena de las notas proveniente del piano, y Maluma cierra sus ojos, dejando que la música lo envuelve. Siente que Balvin también está contento en este momento, tocando solo para él.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solo para él…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando siente que la canción se termina, Maluma abre sus ojos de nuevo. Mira las manos de Balvin moverse por encima de las teclas, y de repente siente que sus manos deberían tocarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eso fue muy lindo,” dice en vez. “¿Es la canción de la que me hablabas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sí,” Balvin le responde, poniendo sus manos en su regazo, y lo mira de nuevo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿De que trata?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bueno, todavía estoy trabajando en eso. Tengo algunas líneas, pero aún nada concreto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿De veras? ¿Y que’s la idea que tratas de coger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He estado pensando en hacer una canción que sea género neutro, ¿sabes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Género neutro? Cómo… ¿cantarle a un chico?” Maluma no sabe porqué eso hace que su corazón late más rápido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Si! Una canción que se le puede cantar a una chica, o a un chico. Algo que sea pa' todos, un tema pa' </span>
  <em>
    <span>todos</span>
  </em>
  <span> los enamoradas, ¿me entiendes, Mendez?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maluma le devuelve la sonrisa, sintiendo como se enrojece. “Si, Lucy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balvin se ríe a eso. “Oye, estás un poco rojo, ¿te sientes bien?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sí, no, no, es que,” aquí se ríe nerviosamente, trayendo su mano para rascar su cuello. “Nunca le has… cantado a un chico antes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Creo que es hora de hacerlo, porque, por Dios, ho’me, le he querido cantar a un chico hace tanto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>La confesión sorprende a Maluma, quien solo puede mirar a Balvin con asombro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿En serio?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balvin parece no notar que clase de confesión acabo de hacer, sonriéndole como si fuera nada. “¡Claro! De hecho, le escribí una canción a un muchacho con el que estaba enamorado en el bachiller.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿De veras?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡De veritas, de veritas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y… ¿cómo se llamaba?” ¿Cómo era? ¿También estaba enamorado de él? ¿Alguna vez se besaron? Tantas preguntas que hacer, pero no quería que supiera que tan interesado estaba en el tema.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Se llamaba Domingo Trujillo, y era </span>
  <em>
    <span>tan</span>
  </em>
  <span> lindo. Era mi vecino de enfrente, y siempre pasaba por mi casa pa' recogerle los mandados a la mamá.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Alguna vez lo acompañabas?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balvin se ríe, diciendo, “¡Sí, a cada rato! Mi mamá sabía de mi enamoro, y fue la que me empezo a mandar a hacer vueltas con el.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿En serio?” Balvin asiente, y continúa, “Y… tu mamá, ¿nunca…? O sea, ella sabía y todo eso, pero nunca…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahora Balvin sacude la cabeza. “No, nunca fue mala conmigo por ello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eso debió haber sido lindo…” Maluma piensa en voz alta, y al ver la cara sorprendida de Balvin, inmediatamente se corrige: “No, ¡no es que mi mamá fuera mala conmigo! Sino que…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sabe cómo decirle a su mejor amigo que también… que el… que también le quiere cantar a chicos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nunca… hubo la oportunidad de… decirle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balvin ya lo mira con ojos con compasión, su ceño fruncido en entendimiento. Pone su mano encima de la de él, y soba su piel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Está bien.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El silencio los acompaña por un momento.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Se lo quieres decir?” le pregunta gentilmente.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sí, si quiere, es que… no sé cómo. Ni cuando.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bueno, eso también está bien. No hay una carrera, y tampoco una manera exacta de hacerlo. Tú solo lo haces cuando sientes que sí.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maluma asiente, sintiéndose mejor al escucharlo recordarle eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bueno,” Balvin le aprieta la mano. “¿Había un muchacho para ti?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maluma sonríe, siente como su rubor regresa. Lo mira, y ve que Balvin lo esta cogiendo por los pelos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh ave María, pues ho’me, ¿como cree?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, ¿y porque no? Un man tan pinta como tu debió de haber roto mil corazones en el Retiro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maluma se ríe un poco, y mira hacia otro lado. “No, ho’me, ningún chico me volteaba a ver. Todos me trataban como si fuera Mandíbula, o algo parecido, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿¡Como!? Si Mandíbula es </span>
  <em>
    <span>bellísimo!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Los dos se ríen, y cuando paran un poco, continua, “Pero…” trae una mano para acariciar su cara, y Maluma para de respirar. “También eres lindo… pero no </span>
  <em>
    <span>tan</span>
  </em>
  <span> lindo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maluma sabe que es un chiste, pero eso no quita que su corazón late un poco más rápido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Crees que soy lindo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balvin lo mira profundamente, y su voz es suave cuando responde, “Eres el hombre mas bello que he visto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dejan que el silencio los vuelva a envolver, y cuando Maluma habla, trata de no romper la magia en el aire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tu también. Digo, eres el hombre mas hermoso que he visto, no que– yo no soy– ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Balvin le sonríe. “Si, te entiendo.” Empieza a quitar su mano de su cara, pero Maluma agarra su mano, bregando que se quede. En cambio, sus manos se deslizan, y caen a recostarse en el banco. Maluma trae su otra mano para acariciar la mejilla de Balvin, y se le acerca. Balvin se deja traer, y lo encuentra a medio camino, gentilmente presionando sus labios contra los suyos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maluma se siente en el aire, la piel suave de Balvin debajo de sus manos, sus labios pintados con labial deslizándose en suyos, y siente que son las únicas personas aquí. Aprieta su mano, inclina su cabeza para besarlo más profundo, pero Balvin aleja su cabeza, sonrisa en sus labios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juan,” el empieza, pero Juan le da otro pico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>José</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” le repite, dandole picos por toda su cara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juan, espera,” le dice, parándolo con una mano en el pecho. Juan frunce sus labios, queriendo besarlo más.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“José, te quiero, ahora,” le susurra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No lo dudo, pero tal vez deberíamos hacer… esto cuando estemos sobrios, ¿no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juan se siente rechazado, y está por quitarse de encima de José, pero piensa en lo que le dice, y le sonríe, preguntando, “¿Entonces si quieres? ¿Estar conmigo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>José le da otro pico. “Pos claro, mijo, he querido el pretty boy pa’ mi solo hace rato.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¿En serio?” Juan no se lo puede creer. “¿Y porque nunca me dijistes nada?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Creo que porque podía ver que… ¿incómodo? Estabas con este tema, y no te quería asustar o algo asi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tu nunca me podrías asustar, yo te he mirado desde siempre. Tal vez no sepa cómo entender todo esto, pero se que quiero estar contigo,” Juan le dice, y coge su mano y le da un pico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tan lindo, mi pretty boy,” José le dice, y lo besa de nuevo. “Podemos continuar mañana, ¿si quieres?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Claro que si!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>José se ríe, y al escucharlo, Juan se siente mejor de todo el asunto. Tienen todo el tiempo para continuar.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>